<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun-Kissed by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926491">Sun-Kissed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy of sun took notice of you. The boy of sun ignited your passion. Never before had you wanted to taste the sun so badly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun-Kissed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once this fic is over, I demand that every single of you reading this goes and give Reki the biggest hug</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki was definitely the personification of a big, friendly dog with the sun's blinding rays as its collar. At least, that's how Langa had begun to see him as. </p>
<p>The beach day didn't help, really. It only allowed Reki to shine so much brighter that Langa almost - <em>almost </em>- wished he had either Miya or even Reki's hoodie to hide himself away in and save his eyes from being burnt from his sockets.</p>
<p>He supposed the shade from the umbrella perched above their beach towel would have to do as he watched the two of them play together in the distance like a couple of closely-bonded siblings although Miya would never dare to admit he had begun to look up to Reki like an older brother. They splashed each other in the water, shrieking happily whenever they got a good hit on a sensitive area.</p>
<p>Langa had been playing along with them until the sun got too much for him. Part of him longed to go back to the chilliness of the Canadian snows and perhaps he would take Reki back there with him someday. He thought Reki would like that.</p>
<p>He was jumped from his thoughts as Miya came racing up to him with a smug little grin on his face, water dripping off his body but quickly drying in the sun. He heard Reki call out to him as the redhead also ran over, "Don't believe a word he says, Langa!"</p>
<p>Miya was suddenly hanging his arms around Langa's shoulders from behind and without looking he knew what the child's facial expression would be. He could definitely hear it in his voice, "Aw but you were so mean to me! Langa, you should give him a punishment~ A real good one~"</p>
<p>"Punish...ment?"</p>
<p>Reki bounded up, hands on his knees and panting as he stopped. His shadow loomed across Langa and Miya, providing more shade despite being the sun himself in Langa's eyes. The redhead smirked as he addressed Miya, "Just because I made you shriek like a little girl~" he teased.</p>
<p>Miya hissed from above Langa, "I did not!"</p>
<p>"You so did! Look, I'll even prove it!"</p>
<p>Reki then leapt at them both (despite aiming for just Miya and not Langa), all three of them crashing to the sands. A small, high-pitched shriek was heard but all Langa could focus on was how Reki's body was aligned perfectly on top of his. His still-hot-from-the-sun skin pressed flush against Langa's cooled structure did not help the way his heart was hammering in his chest.</p>
<p>He was feeling more exhilarated from this than he was when he and Reki skated together or when he was at S.</p>
<p>The sun tried to blind him as Reki scrabbled off him in an attempt to try catching Miya again. Langa rolled to the side to help him untangle themselves from one another and Miya's laugh could be heard getting distant before he shouted to them, "Have fun losers, I'm gonna go hang with the true champs!" (Meaning JOE and Cherry).</p>
<p>Reki sat up with a playfully defeated sigh, "That kid's gonna be the death of me if my own sisters aren't, heh". He turned to look at Langa with a smile, "How are you doing Mr I-Burn-So-Easily?"</p>
<p>Langa scowled at him before smirking and reaching out to pull Reki back down onto him by his shoulders. Keeping his smirk, Langa leaned up to close the remaining gap between them and his cool lips met searing-hot ones mixed with a soft, muffled yelp of surprise.</p>
<p>His eyes locked with Reki's, a silent message passing between them and it didn't take long for Reki to begin returning the action of affection. He relaxed more and the kiss started to become more firm and reassuring, more controlled and confident of the way each other felt. Their eyes drifted to a close for a brief couple of seconds just before the kiss ended and blushes overtook their facial features.</p>
<p>Reki swallowed, pulling back so he was straddling his friend - more than a friend? - and he held a hand to his mouth, casting his gaze off to the side. </p>
<p>Langa shifted carefully to rest his weight on his elbows and dared himself to look up at Reki. "S-Sorry," he mumbled, quickly catching the other boy's attention, "I...don't know what came over me".</p>
<p>"D-Don't sweat about it!" Reki squeaked, "I...didn't mind it. I even...kinda...liked it? Yeah. I liked it. I-I mean, I like <em>you </em>so of course I liked it!"</p>
<p>"You like...me?" Langa raised an eyebrow, quizzically.</p>
<p>"Ack-! I-! Err... Just... Yeah".</p>
<p>Langa's smile returned as he chuckled lightly, "I like you, too, Reki" he replied.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?"</p>
<p>Amused by Reki's dumbfounded look, Langa laughed again before biting his lip. Honestly, they were both a mess together but Langa couldn't help it. Reki was just too cute and after all, he'd just managed to be kissed by the sun.</p>
<p>In that way, they were both sun-kissed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go give Reki that hug</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>